TRUE JUSTIN BIEBER LOVE STORY
by cbea
Summary: The story where two people that are meant for each other meet.
1. Chapter 1

"It's going to be a long 3hours" I just tweeted after getting into the car on my way to sunset hotel.

I waited for months for this trip and now it's finally here. I'm so excited going to be a great holiday.

After we arrived at the hotel our luggage was been taking to our suite. I couldn't wait to go and relax at the swimming pool.

Manager: (opening the door)" Here we are."

Mom (teresa): "wow its beautiful."

Manager:" I am glad you like it. I should get going. (walks out of the door)

Mom: (to me and sister) what do you guys think?

Me (caitlin): It's it's amazing...mom do you know where my bikini is?

Mom: It's in that bag (pointing at a bag)

Me: Thanks mom.

I quickly get into my bikini and walks out the door on my way to the pool.

While walking I quickly tweet: "On my way to the pool...going to be the best vacation ever."

Still on my phone I accidently bump into someone who was also on their phone and both our white blackberry's fall.

I immediatley went to pick up my phone and saying:

Me: Oh my gosh i'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and i...(looking up into his gorguess eyes, standing there speechless)

He: (still unnamed) No, it's not your fault I wasn't watching where I was going either. It's my fault.

Me: Okay let's just make this even...it's both our faults. Happy?

He: Ha ha fine!

Me: I should go.

He: Yeah me too.

Just on my way to turn around he says

He: Sorry. uhm...

Me: Yeah...

He: My phone?

I looked down and notice I was holding his phone. I quickly apologized and he gave me my phone and i gave him his. Then we had that one last look into each others eyes and I turned around and walked away.

While swimming I was thinking about "that guy". I didn't even get his name. Well there's nothing I can do about it.

Next day:

Me: Good morning.

Everyone: Good morning.

Mom: You should get ready. Your cousins Kimi and Jason are coming you should meet them at the door 9 o'clock and take them to the water park. Is that fine?

Me: Yes of course. Why didn't you tell me they were coming?

Mom: I wanted to surprise you!

Me: Thanks mom you're the best!

I quickly go and get ready and went downstairs to meet my cousins.

Me: Hey you guys i've missed you so much. (giving them both a hug)

Kimi: I've missed you too.

Jason: I've missed you three. Haha no! Just kidding.

Me: Aah Jason that's so old! Anyway we are going to the water park.

We walk thru all the people having breakfast and while we walk in the hallway I hear someone screaming...

Someone: Hey white-blackberry-girl wait up?

My cousins and I turn around and saw "that guy" walking towards me.

When he reached us my cousin said...

Kimi: OMG it's Justin Bieber.

Justin: Hey.

Me: umh. Hi.

Kimi was staring at Justin and kind of in my face. Then he said...

Justin: I was wondering if I can talk to you for a second.

Kimi: Sure.

Justin: umh Sorry i wasn't talking to you. I was talking to blackberry-girl.

Me: I got a name you know?

Justin: yeah which you never told me.

Me: My names Caitlin.

Justin: Wow that's a beautiful name.

Me: Thanks.

Justin: So can I talk to you in private please.

Me: sure. I'll be right back guys.

Kimi: Okay. Take your time!

Justin: So I was wondering... do you mind if I take you to dinner tonight?

What did I say? Find out in the next chapter. But please leave your comments and tell me if I should stop telling my story or should I keep going? Thanks btw I'm 15 and Kimi is also 15 and Jason is 13.


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE JUSTIN BIEBER LOVE STORY PART 2:

Let's recap: Justin asked me to dinner.

Caitlin: umh, i dont know if it's a good idea.

Justin: aaah come on. Please Please Please.

Then he started singing:

Justin: There's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl...i'm gonna put you first i'll show you what your worth.

Caitlin: ssssshhhhhhh

Justin: I'm gonna keep singing until you agree to go out with me tonight. one less.

Caitlin: okay fine!

Justin: Great! So what's your hotel number?

Caitlin: Fifth floor number 304.

JUstin: Awesome i'll pick you up 7 o'clock. Is that fine with you?

Caitlin: Perfect.

Justin: I should get going. See you tonight!

Caitlin: Okay bye.

I go and meet up with my cousins. And tell them everything that happened. Kimi tried to look happy for me but she was disappointed.

10 minutes before Justin was coming...

Caitlin to kimi: Do I look okay?

Kimi: you look beautiful.

Caitlin: Thanks.

I was wearing a skinny jean with a glittery top.

Luckily my parent was out for the evening and my sister too.

We were sitting there relaxing when there was a knock on the door.

I went to open up.

And Justin was like...

Justin: wow. ( standing there with his mouth open)

Caitlin: stop staring at me.

Justin: Sorry its just you look so beautiful.

Caitlin: (blushing) thanks.

Justin: So are you ready.

Caitlin:Yes

I quickly grabbed my jacket and said bye to Kimi and Jason.

We were walking down the hallway

Caitlin: So where are we going?

Justin: Its a surprise.

Caitlin: okay.

We took the hotel bus to the entertainment centre.

We went to mc donald's. And we both ordered a big mac.

We were talking about our favorite animals and colours and just random stuff. Then we went to the games...

Justin: Do you want to race against me?

Caitlin: Sure.

We played the game and I won. Then we played the game again and i won again.

Justin: Wow you are good.

Caitlin: yeah its one of my secret talents.

We both laughed.

Then we went for coffee. We were talking again and later I saw the time it was !0:39.

Caitlin: Oh shoot i got to go.

Justin: wait let me go with you.

Caitlin: No its fine.

Justin: There's no way i'm letting you go alone.

Then we rode back with the hotel bus and justin walked with me to my hotel room.

In front of the hotel room...

Justin: Thank you for going with me. You really made this an incredible night that ill never forget.

Caitlin: I am glad I went with you.

we smiled then i said.

Caitlin: well goodnight.

Justin: NO wait. Do you have a number where i can reach you at?

I nodded and gave him my number and went to bed just before i fell asleep my phone vibrated.

There was a text saying: Good night Caitlin xoxo –JUSTIN

Next morning i woke up to my phone ringing.

Caitlin: Hello?

Justin: good morning sleepyhead are you still in bed?

Caitlin: yep

Justin: No way! i woke up early to make my dream that i dreamed last night a reality.

Caitlin: Oh and what did you dream about?

Justin: haha no! You wait and see. Can you meet me at the swimming pool 10 o'clock?

Caitlin: Yeah sure.

Justin: Great see you.

Caitlin: Bye Justin

Justin: bye Caitlin.

What did justin plan for me? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lets recap... Justin wants me to meet him at the pool 10 o'clock.

I'm at the swimming pool and my phone rings.  
>Caitlin: Hello. Where are you?<p>

Justin: HAHA turn around!

I turn around and there he is standing with a bunch roses. He smiles and gives me the roses.

Caitlin: AAAH. For me? Thanks.

He smiles and ask me to join him for breakfast. We sit at this cozy table and this guy who looks like a waiter walks towards us.

Justin: Hey bro.

Guy: Hey **Biebz**.

Justin: Oh yeah this caitlin. Caitlin this is my friend chaz.

Caitlin: Hey nice to meet you.

Chaz: NIce to meet you to...so you are the girl that Justin has been talking about for the past 24 hours?

Caitlin: HAHA you've been talking about me?

Chaz: Oh yeah he can't stop talking about you!

Justin: (just smiles) so are you gonna bring us breakfast or not?

Chaz: Coming up.

We eat breakfast and talk about our families.

When we are done Justin says: Caitlin, the last 24 hours i couldn't stop thinking about you! You are everything I want in a girl! You are perfect. (He bites his lip) Can you please be my girlfriend?

Caitlin: (Sitting there shocked) OH MY WORD... I would love to.

He jumps up and screams "she said yes!"

We both laugh and he gives me a tight hug. Then my phone rings.

caitlin: It's my mom she probably wondering where I am!

Hello

Mom: Where are you?

Caitlin: Im on my way mom.

Mom: Hurry up.

Caitlin: Okay MOm.

I got to go. See you later.

Justin: AAh okay.

He gives me a tide hug and i say bye to chaz and quickly run to the hotel.

I walk into our hotel room.

Mom: whats this about you hanging out with a popstar?

Caitlin: What?

Mom: Kimi told me you are hanging out with popstar "Justin Bieber"

Caitlin: Yeah. But hes really a nice guy mom.

Mom: But I don't know him.

Caitlin: Oh mom you want to meet him?

Mom: Yeah that can work. And I want to meet his parents.

Caitlin: Well his mom and dad got divorced so his here with his mom.

Mom: okay then i want to meet her.

Caitlin: Okay mom thats fine.

Kimi, Jason and I were walking to the bus stop when I spotted Justin walking with Chaz

Caitlin: ( I screamed) BIEBER wait up.

They turned around and we walked towards each other.

He gave me a big hug.

Justin: Hey

Caitlin: Hey listen my mom wants to meet you and your mom is that fine?

Justin: Yeah I want you to meet my mom. She's gonna love you.

Caitlin: HAHA I wish i could say the same about my mom loving you. She doesnt really like it when someone dates her "little girl"...she just doesnt get that im not little anymore.

Justin: Haha dont worry i'm gonna make your mom love me. haha

Caitlin: Well good luck with that mr. Bieber.

We laughed and then I said: I have to go! Let me know when our parents can meet!

Justin: Okay see you.

Later he texted me: Hey Cait. My mom was wondering if we could meet you and your family at the waterpark tomorrow. Let me know XOXO.

I quickly went to ask my mom and she thinks its a great i idea. Then i text Justin back telling him it's good.

Next morning...

Caitlin: Mom we should get going it's almost 9 o'clock

Mom: We are coming sweetie.

Then we ride to the waterpark i'm feeling a little sick.

We arrive and Justin calls me:

Justin: Hey where are you?

Caitlin: We are entering now.

Justin: Okay i'll be right there!

We hang up and Justin and his mom is walking toward us.

Justin's mom: HI I'm Pattie. This is my son Justin.

My mom: Hi im teresa This is my daughter Caitlin, my other daughter Amanda. This is my husband Michael and this is my sisters children Kimi and Jason.

We all greet each other and then we went and look for a nice spot in the sun. Justin and I were walking behind everyone.

Justin: I think your mom likes me!

Caitlin: Haha I think so too.

We found a perfect spot in the sun and my mom said:

Mom: So Justin I...

What did my mom say? Find out in chapter 4. Coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's recap...**

**Mom: "So Justin...are you in school?"**

**Justin: "Wwell actually mam, I'm on tour, but i do have a tutor who is always with me. Whenever i get some time we try to do as much as possible"**

**Mom: "Oooh okay, very interesting."**

**So my mom and Justin's mom were like talking non-stop. And Justin and I slipped away as we figured they will never even notice. We were swimming in the sea and he kept splashing me and i tried to splash him too. We had loads of fun and later we went to lay on the shore.**

**Justin: "Have i ever told you how beautiful you are?"**

**Me: "No, and no I'm not beautiful!"**

**Justin: "Oooh yes you are and you have amazing eyes i can look at them all day long."**

**Me: "(Blushing) Thank you."**

**Justin: "it's more than a pleasure"**

**We then walked on the beach and Justin randomly picked me up and started twirling me and i started screaming at him to put me down, but i just couldn't stop laughing. As he finally put me back on my feet i was so dizzy and couldn't stand straight. We sat on the beach for a few more minutes and then we started walking again. As we walked Justin held my hand and it just felt so right. I swear when he touched me i felt sparks fly.**

**Later we were just walking back to the hotel when Justin said...**

**Justin : "Caitlin i think you are amazing and i just wanted to say that i am having so much fun with you."**

**Me: "i can say the same about you."**

**Then he touched my cheek and leaned in for a kiss, just as our lips were about to touch someone screamed "caitlin" and i turned around where Kimi was standing.**

**Kimi: "Caitlin, your mom is looking for you . Come on. She wants to discuss something with you."**

**Me: "ugh. Really now?"**

**Kimi: "yes, as in right now. Come along."**

**As she dragged me away i had no time to say bye to sayJustin. It made me cinderella who ran away.**

**As we entered the hotel room mom immediately said that we need to talk.**

**Mom: "Come and sit with me honey. We really need to talk."**

**What did my moment to tell me? Find out in chapter 5.**

**P.S. **

**Sorry if it took so long to write chapter 4. I've been really busy lately. **

**I'm gonna try to post a chapter every week. But please keep reviewing and thanks a lot for all the support.**

**Love Caitlin xxx**

**Editing Documents**

**With Polaris Office**, you can create new documents in .doc and .docx formats or edit your documents with ease.

'**Open application'**

You can split screen to two and open another application.

(This menu icon appears in the device supporting 'Split screen' only )

'**Menu'**

You can call up the menu.

'**Properties'**

You can adjust the properties of an object.

'**Insert'**

You can insert an object.

**Selecting Text**

To select a word or a paragraph, double tap the screen, and then move left/right points to precisely adjust the area you want to select.

**Cut/Copy/Paste**

Select a text, and the 'Cut/Copy/Paste' menu appears next to the text you selected. Choose 'Paste' on the menu after copying the selected text, and you can paste the selected text into the position where the cursor is.

**Font Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting text, and the Properties panel appears at the bottom of the screen. You can change the size, color, effect, font, background color, style, etc., of the text.

**Paragraph Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting text, and the Properties panel appears at the bottom of the screen. You can change the alignment, spacing, indentation, bullet points, etc., of the paragraph.

**Copying Formatting**

You can copy the formatting of fonts or paragraphs in the text and then apply it to another text. When selecting text, the Context menu appears next the text selected. Click 'View more' in the popup menu, and then choose 'Copy Formatting.' Select another text and then choose 'Copy Formatting' of 'View more' in the Context menu to paste the formatting into the chosen text.

**Inserting Shapes**

To insert a shape, first click the 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert will appear. Choose 'Shapes' from the items to go to the Shapes page. Choose the shape you want, and it will be inserted into the document. Using the Style menu at the top of the Shapes page, you can apply a style to the shape in advance.

**Drawing Free Curves**

To draw a free curve, click the 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert will appear. Choosing 'Free Curve' of the items will allow you to draw the line freely. To finish drawing the line, tap the screen.

**Inserting Images**

To insert an image, click 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert will appear. Choose 'Image' from the items, and you can select a photo in the Gallery or take a photo using a camera to insert into the document.

**Adjusting the Size of Shapes/Images **

You can adjust the size of shapes/images horizontally, vertically or diagonally. When a shape/image is selected, eight pointers appear at the corners. To adjust the size, drag a point in the appropriate direction. For images, drag the points at the diagonal to resize the image without changing the aspect ratio.

**Rotating Shapes/Images**

Select a shape/image, and the Rotation pointer appears at the top. To rotate a shape/image, move the pointer to the left or right.

**Moving Shapes/Images**

While keeping a shape/image selected, drag the shape/image to the position where you want it.

**Shapes Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting a shape, and the Properties panel will appear at the bottom of the screen. You can change the fill color, border thickness, border color, shadow effect, wrap text, etc., of the shape.

Double tap the screen after selecting a shape, and you can type a text in the image.

**Image Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting an image, and the Properties panel will appear at the bottom of the screen. You can change the brightness, lightness, transparency, shadow effect and border color, wrap text, etc., of the image.

**Inserting Tables**

To insert a table, click the 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert appear. Choose 'Table' from the items to go to the Table page. Select the number of rows and columns you want and press 'Done,' and the table will be inserted into the text. Before inserting a table, you can apply a style to the table in advance using the Style menu at the top of the Table page.

**Editing in landscape mode**

When you rotate your device to the side, the document you are viewing will be displayed crosswise based on its gyro sensor. The Title bar will disappear, so you can edit the document with the wider landscape keyboard.

**Multi-selecting Objects**

When you long press an object such as a shape or an image, you will be in multi-selecting mode. In this mode, you can multi-select objects when you click other shapes or images. You can move, resize or rotate all of the objects selected simultaneously and, if they are of the same type, change their style simultaneously as well.

**Adjusting the Position of Objects**

Click the 'Properties' icon after multi-selecting objects, and you can adjust the position of the selected objects. Positioning options include align left, align right, align center, align top, align middle, align bottom, align justified and align justified vertically.

**Changing Document Layout**

To change the document layout, press the 'Menu' icon and select 'Page Layout.' You can change the margin, page orientation, size, columns, etc., of the document.

**Undo and Redo**

To undo an action that you made, click the 'Undo' icon in the Title bar. To redo an action that was undone, click the 'Redo' icon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mom: "sweeti, we need to talk. You can't see Justin anymore."**

**Me: "WHAT? Why?"**

**Mom: "Honey he's a popstar. He's having fun on holiday. He can get any girl that he wants. As soon as this holiday is over you go back to school is going back on his tour. What then? Then nothing!"**

**Me: "that's not true mom we really like each other."**

**Mom: "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt"**

**Me: "i won't mom."**

**Mom: "please sweeti I'm gonna give you one chance to not see Justin and if you keep seeing him there is gonna be consequences. Prove to me you can listen for once."**

**I just smiled. Well aleast fake smile.**

**That night our family watched movies, but after a while i got tired and said good night to everyone.**

**I climbed into my bed and took my phone. There was about 5 missed calls and 3 messages.**

**All from Justin. Some of the messages said that he was sorry about what happened at the beach that day and that he just really likes me. Another message said that he wants to talk to me and that he just wished i could stop ignoring him.**

**I replied immediately saying that I'm not ignoring him, and he shouldn't be sorry about the beach scene and I'm sorry that Kimi interrupted us. Maybe we can pick up where we left of today? And good night Justin sweet dreams xoxo.**

**He quickly replied saying "I'm glad ur not ignoring me. We can definitely pick up our beach scene tomorrow. Good night caitlin dream of me cause I'm definitely dreaming of you."**

**I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but i just couldn't stop thinking about Justin and how sweet he is, and of course my mother's words.**

**What consequences was she talking about?**

**What am i gonna tell Justin?**

**What am i gonna do?**

**After a few hours struggling with these thoughts i finally fell asleep. At about 3 am**

**The next morning i wake up to my phone vibrating. It is a text from Justin.**

**"are you awake yet beautiful?"**

**I replied saying yes and why?**

**He replied saying can you meet my at the food courts?**

**And i said of course and then remembered my mother's words.**

**What now?**

**I saw the time and saw it was 11 o clock i quickly jumped in the showered and got dressed. I wore a blue and white stripped short with a small tee.**

**I went out of my room there was a note on the table saying...**

**"we are at the pool didn't wanna wake you."**

**I just gave my evil smile cause i knew that i didn't have to worry about sneaking out to see Justin.**

**I casually walked out of the door. On my way to the food court people kept staring at me. I started looking at myself to see what's wrong?**

**I finally reached the food court and there justin was waiting for me.**

**I went over to him and he immediately jumped up and gave me the longest hug ever. **

**And said that he missed me so much. I just smiled. We ate at nandos and i enjoyed every minute of it. Later he took my hand and said he had to show me something. As we walked hand in hand i saw my mom and dad walking towards us. I panicked and grabbed Justin and ran he didn't know what was going on. We hid in a small room that was just big enough for us to fit in it. I just told him to shhh and that I'll explain later he went with it. After a while we climbed out of the small room. He still looked confused i just laughed and said that I'll explain later. He just said ok and we walked on to where he wanted to show me something.**

**What did he wanted to show me?**

**Why don't you guys try and guess what happens next?**

**Review, review, review**

**Thank you...**

**Caitlin xxx**

**Editing Documents**

**With Polaris Office**, you can create new documents in .doc and .docx formats or edit your documents with ease.

'**Open application'**

You can split screen to two and open another application.

(This menu icon appears in the device supporting 'Split screen' only )

'**Menu'**

You can call up the menu.

'**Properties'**

You can adjust the properties of an object.

'**Insert'**

You can insert an object.

**Selecting Text**

To select a word or a paragraph, double tap the screen, and then move left/right points to precisely adjust the area you want to select.

**Cut/Copy/Paste**

Select a text, and the 'Cut/Copy/Paste' menu appears next to the text you selected. Choose 'Paste' on the menu after copying the selected text, and you can paste the selected text into the position where the cursor is.

**Font Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting text, and the Properties panel appears at the bottom of the screen. You can change the size, color, effect, font, background color, style, etc., of the text.

**Paragraph Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting text, and the Properties panel appears at the bottom of the screen. You can change the alignment, spacing, indentation, bullet points, etc., of the paragraph.

**Copying Formatting**

You can copy the formatting of fonts or paragraphs in the text and then apply it to another text. When selecting text, the Context menu appears next the text selected. Click 'View more' in the popup menu, and then choose 'Copy Formatting.' Select another text and then choose 'Copy Formatting' of 'View more' in the Context menu to paste the formatting into the chosen text.

**Inserting Shapes**

To insert a shape, first click the 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert will appear. Choose 'Shapes' from the items to go to the Shapes page. Choose the shape you want, and it will be inserted into the document. Using the Style menu at the top of the Shapes page, you can apply a style to the shape in advance.

**Drawing Free Curves**

To draw a free curve, click the 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert will appear. Choosing 'Free Curve' of the items will allow you to draw the line freely. To finish drawing the line, tap the screen.

**Inserting Images**

To insert an image, click 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert will appear. Choose 'Image' from the items, and you can select a photo in the Gallery or take a photo using a camera to insert into the document.

**Adjusting the Size of Shapes/Images **

You can adjust the size of shapes/images horizontally, vertically or diagonally. When a shape/image is selected, eight pointers appear at the corners. To adjust the size, drag a point in the appropriate direction. For images, drag the points at the diagonal to resize the image without changing the aspect ratio.

**Rotating Shapes/Images**

Select a shape/image, and the Rotation pointer appears at the top. To rotate a shape/image, move the pointer to the left or right.

**Moving Shapes/Images**

While keeping a shape/image selected, drag the shape/image to the position where you want it.

**Shapes Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting a shape, and the Properties panel will appear at the bottom of the screen. You can change the fill color, border thickness, border color, shadow effect, wrap text, etc., of the shape.

Double tap the screen after selecting a shape, and you can type a text in the image.

**Image Formatting**

Click the 'Properties' icon in the Title bar after selecting an image, and the Properties panel will appear at the bottom of the screen. You can change the brightness, lightness, transparency, shadow effect and border color, wrap text, etc., of the image.

**Inserting Tables**

To insert a table, click the 'Insert' icon in the Title bar, and the Object items you can insert appear. Choose 'Table' from the items to go to the Table page. Select the number of rows and columns you want and press 'Done,' and the table will be inserted into the text. Before inserting a table, you can apply a style to the table in advance using the Style menu at the top of the Table page.

**Editing in landscape mode**

When you rotate your device to the side, the document you are viewing will be displayed crosswise based on its gyro sensor. The Title bar will disappear, so you can edit the document with the wider landscape keyboard.

**Multi-selecting Objects**

When you long press an object such as a shape or an image, you will be in multi-selecting mode. In this mode, you can multi-select objects when you click other shapes or images. You can move, resize or rotate all of the objects selected simultaneously and, if they are of the same type, change their style simultaneously as well.

**Adjusting the Position of Objects**

Click the 'Properties' icon after multi-selecting objects, and you can adjust the position of the selected objects. Positioning options include align left, align right, align center, align top, align middle, align bottom, align justified and align justified vertically.

**Changing Document Layout**

To change the document layout, press the 'Menu' icon and select 'Page Layout.' You can change the margin, page orientation, size, columns, etc., of the document.

**Undo and Redo**

To undo an action that you made, click the 'Undo' icon in the Title bar. To redo an action that was undone, click the 'Redo' icon.


	6. Chapter 6

**We walked to this little shop. There were books, magazines and stationary. I didn't understand why we were here. We went straight to this teen magazine. Justin quickly turned to this exact page. And there to my surprise was a whole article and pictures of Justin and I. From pictures from us holding hands, splashing each other in the water and even our almost kiss. The headline was "Justin's new love..."**

**I was so shocked i grabbed the article and started reading the article.**

**"Justin Bieber was seen hanging with a girl, more flirty then just hanging. These two love birds were caught holding hands having fun in the water and almost shared a kiss before someone interrupted them. Justin looked very happy and clearly in love. Now everybody just want to know who this mystery girl is..."**

**I just stood there shocked. **

**"is this for real?" i asked. **

**Justin just shooked his head in agreement. After a while he saw that i wasn't gonna say anything and he started talking...**

**"are you ok?" he asked.**

**"no. Omg" i said.**

**"let's get out of here. We can go for a milkshake." he said.**

**He took the magazine out of my hand, put it back on the shelve, grabbed my hand and we walked out of the shop. As we walked to a restaurant we didn't talk much. When we reached the restaurant we sat at a table where we were opposite of each other. The waiter brought us some menus of course she first freaked out because it's Justin bieber. She took a photo with him and then we ordered, i ordered a strawberry milkshake and he ordered a chocolate one. **

**When our order arrived i started sipping on my milkshake still not saying much. After a few minutes Justin broke the silence saying**

**"is this magazine story bothering you?"**

**Me:" well i think I'm rather just shocked and scared cause i need to tell you something."**

**He took my hand stared into my eyes asking what i need to tell him.**

**I looked down took a deep breath and started telling him...**

**"well i you know when we were hiding in that little room earlier. I were hiding from my parents."**

**Justin: "Why? are you embarrassed by me?"**

**Me: "no, not at all. It's just that my mom said to me that i am not aloud to see you anymore."**

**And tears started running down my cheeks. Justin started running his fingers stopping my tears or atleast trying, but at the same time he looked disappointed and said**

**"why? What did i do wrong?" he asked**

**Me: "no you didn't do anything wrong. She just thinks you'll break my heart cause your Justin Bieber"**

**Justin: "ooh I'll never hurt you or break your heart."**

**Me: "i know that, but my mom don't think so. That's why i were hiding she told me if I'm not gonna stop seeing you there is gonna be consequences."**

**Justin: "well what now are we goin a keep seeing each other in secret?"**

**Me: "well i don't really know what to do."**

**Justin: "i really like you. And i really want to keep seeing you."**

**Me: "well i really like you too. But if we really want to see each other we are gonna have to do it in secret."**

**Justin: "i don't wanna go against your parents wishes. But i won't just be able to forget about you. So i guess we are doing this in secret."**

**We drank our milkshakes and walked towards the busses cause my mom texted asking where i am.**

**We climbed on a bus and immediately people came up to Justin asking for a picture or autograph. A girl came up to me and asked me if i am his girlfriend. I was about to answer when Justin put his arm around me and said yes she is. And she is totally amazing. I smiled and when the bus stop at my hotel i saw my mom standing in the lobby i quickly pulled Justin downwards and told him my mom was in the lobby. Fans gave us a questioning look. And justin asked them to not tell anyone that they saw him on the bus i gave him a weird hug as we were both on the ground. I climbed off the bus and my mom immediately walked up to me and asked where i was.**

**What did i answer?**

**Find out in the next chapter and please please review indolent want to write this story if I'm waiting my time.**

**Thank you for reading...**

**Caitlin xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Mom:"Where have you been?"

Me:"Well actaully mom.."

Mom:"Please dont tell me you were with Justin?"

Me:"Well actually mom yes i was with him, i..."

Mom:"i cant believe you went against me. i trusted you..."

Me:"wait mom let me continue...i had to see him, to tell him its over, i cant just dissapear."

Mom:"ooh ok thank goodness..."

i didnt like lying to my mom, but what did i have to do?

I asked my mom if i could go back to the hotel cause i wasnt in the mood for people.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys chapter 7 should be longer, but something went wrong and more then half got deleted ill try to update the rest this weekend...

Thanks

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

I went back to the hotel and watched tv till about 4. My family then entered the room and we greeted each other. My dad went to buy food and when he got back we watched a movie and right after that my mother said...

Mom:"You guys should go and pack. We are leaving tomorrow."

Me: "What? Why?"

Mom: "I just thought it would be better for you to forget."

I didnt reply, cause she thinks that Justin and I are not together anymore.

Luckily for me, my family likes to sleep really early. At about 8 everyone was asleep. I texted Justin asking him if he could meet me in our lobby. He quickly replied saying that he'll be waiting.

I walked to the door and just as i am turning the door knob my sister awakens and asks me where i am going. I replied saying that i cant sleep and im going for a walk. She just turned around and fell asleep like immidiately. I went down to the lobby, and there Justin was waiting for me. I walked to him and as soon as he saw me his face brightened up. We hugged each other and i couldnt stop smiling. It just felt so right. We walked out of the lobby and into this beautiful garden, that has breath taking lights everywhere. It felt so magical. Then we did something unexpectedly...

And NO we didnt kiss...

Why dont you guess? If i get 5 replies/guesses i will write the next chapter :)


End file.
